epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LevenThumps/Epic Mickey 3 Ideas
Epic Mickey 2 was undeniably a great game. ? It improved on the flaws of Epic Mickey 1, but made some new problems that can hopefully be fixed in the next game. ? And speaking of a next game, the trailer at the end of Epic Mickey 2 seemed to suggest Warren Spector is hoping for an Epic Mickey 3. ? Here are some of my ideas that should ? be added or will probably be added in Epic Mickey 3. 3rd Playable Character Oswald as a playable character was huge, and I hope that in the third game, another character from forgotten Disney lore is made playable. ? I only hope they do this, though, if they give the character a unique set of abilities, like Oswald's unique set, and not the exact same abilities with a different face. ? Right now, the only characters I see as a possibility for being playable are Gus and Ortensia, leaning more towards Gus. ? I think it would be cool to see an animatronic character, so you could walk through thinner and not get hurt, but I will gladly take Gus or Ortensia as well. ? I hope that they make him playable with only one person as I hope they do with Oswald in the third game. Musicals Musical numbers were a test bed in Epic Mickey 2, and were criticized for not having enough. ? The next game, they need to go all out. ? More people need to sing than mostly the Mad Doctor, and Warren Spector mentioned interactive musicals, which sounds pretty exciting. ? Worlds The first two Epic Mickey games took us through forgotten theme parks attractions, but in the third game, I'm hoping for more worlds based off movies, and more forgotten characters like Smee. ? I would like worlds similar to the Power of Illusion worlds, but in a full 3-D roaming world, like the rejected Alice in Wonderland world. ? Not to say the attraction worlds aren't great, but they seem to have used up the majority of theme parks. ? Story Epic Mickey 2's story was great, but short. ? In Epic Mickey 3, I hope they have a much longer story, similar to the length in Epic Mickey 1. ? Having a battle with the Petes could make for a great story, and who's to say there aren't more Pete's we've never seen before. ? This could play out into a well-developed game. ? Playstyle Matters Epic Mickey 2 took Playstyle matters to a whole new level, and I hope they step it up again. ? It would be cool for actions to have even more serious consequences, if that's even possible, and to have completely different endings based on the way you play. ? Other Stuff Besides this, I think the obvious is that there will proably be more costumes, more pins, maybe a new sketch, and over a hundred new quests. ? There has been some talk of adding a new component to paint and thinner, but I don't know what that could be. ? If used right, a third component could be amazing, or lower the quality of the game. ? What do you think I've said my opinion, now you can say yours. ? You can post your idea in the comments below, or make a blog about it like Legoindy7734 and I have done. ? The choice is yours. Category:Blog posts